


An Unfortunate Letter

by RosieBelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Ministry of Magic, Post-War, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBelle/pseuds/RosieBelle
Summary: The war was over. Thousands of people risked and lost their lives in order to stop evil from destroying the world and many where suffering from the trauma they received either. But this caused a drastic decrease in the population of wizards and witches and put the race on the brink of extinction. The Ministry of Magic has declared to establish a marriage law to combat this wizard extinction, and Hermione was partnered with someone she never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes. If you guys hate it I'll stop. :)

The war was over.

Thousands of people risked and lost their lives in order to stop evil from destroying the world and many where suffering from the trauma they received either. Since the war occurred during Hermione’s last year at Hogwarts, she and other individuals in her class were granted to take their NEWTs and/or OWLs in order to graduate on time and move on with their lives. Hermione was determined to take her tests without having to stay another year at Hogwarts. Although Hermione was happy that the war was over and she was especially proud of herself for surviving some situations, the last thing she wanted to do was return to the place where many people she knew were killed. Harry was going to attempt to do them with Hermione while Ron was just going to go back to school, he determined that no amount of studying could help.

Although Hermione knew that he could apply himself and succeed, she knew it had to do with the reason that she broke it off with Ron. It may come to a surprise to many since they had just gotten together but the war changed everyone, including Ron. Lavender Brown, an old girlfriend to Ron was killed during the war and even though he said he was over her, watching her die changed him. Shortly after that, Hermione and Ron began to fight and they mutually agreed to separate and remain friends. It was probably better that it resulted in a mutual agreement because they both didn’t want to sacrifice their friendship.

The golden trio gathered at the burrow for their usual dinners in order to maintain some normalcy. Only those who were closest to Hermione knew that she obliviated her parents and did not attempt to return their memories due to her fear of ever loosing them again. Harry felt the exact same way, he lost any person that he considered related to his family but the Weasley’s helped him forget about the pain.

Hermione sat down at the dinner table next to Harry and Percy, Ron’s brother. Percy and Arthur Weasley discussed how things had changed and that Kingsley Shacklebolt was doing a wonderful job as Minister of Magic.

Molly Weasley stood up from her chair and cleared her throat.

“Now as usual, let us take a minute to remember our friends and um- family.” Mr. Weasley took his wife’s hand as she stumbled at the end of her sentence.

Hermione took a deep breath and glanced to the empty chair next to George. As long as they are living, the Weasley’s will always have a seat for their son.

The silence broke and everyone began to eat.

It was easier to move on when there were current events going on. For example, Ron became a head boy for Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall felt he was deserving of the title and was proud to award him with it. Hermione and Harry also received some excellent news from the Ministry, they both have obtained jobs even without their examination results. Harry will become a junior Auror in the Auror department while Hermione will join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

_Tap, tap, tap._

People glanced over to the window where two very official looking brown owls stood.

“Ah, those must be sent from the school or from the Ministry.” Arthur stated before retrieving a total of 8 letters from the owls.

Molly took a sip from her glass, “Well, dear? What does it say?”

Arthur squinted at the envelopes. “Uh, well- Ah! Yes, these two are for Harry and Hermione from Hogwarts. Must be your examinations. Go on open them!”

With no surprise, Hermione excelled in ever test in which she was most pleased with. Harry was very impressed with himself and the fact that he did well.

“I honestly couldn’t have done it with out Hermione.” Everyone laughed at Harry’s comment but Arthur, who was still examining the other six envelopes. The envelopes where addressed to Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione.

Ginny took notice of her father became concerned, “is everything alright dad?”

“I don’t know to be completely honest. These letters are sent to the six of you from the Ministry of Magic. I uh- don’t know what they are, I am surprised.”

Percy huffed his chest out and took his letter from his father, “me to! Since I am _always_ informed because _I_ work at the Ministry.”

Ron rolled his eyes at his brother and took the letter; the rest took their own and proceeded to open it.

Hermione had a weird feeling about but opened the letter regardless. It read:

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_We thank you for your service for putting a stop to He Who Shall Not Be Named and his followers. I am sure you are aware the many lives that were sacrificed for the greater good however, this has drastically decreased the population of wizards and witches and put our race on the brink of extinction. The Ministry of Magic has declared to establish a marriage law to combat this wizard extinction, starting now._

_This law will affect all individuals from ages 18 – 35 years of age, in which they will be assigned to be married within the next 6 months. One can request a partner if an assignment is not needed and will be required to fill out a form and be sent to the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible. Partnerships will be analyzed in order to have the best probability of success._

_This law will require married couples to produce at least 2 children. At least one of these children will need to be produced within a year of being married._

_A second letter will be tomorrow with your assigned partner. You are required to make arrangements to meet your partner and eventually marry your partner. Further information will be attached if there are troubles with the partnership or if a child is unable to be produced._

_Thank you for your time._

_Regards,_

_Griselda Gwendolyn_

_Head of the Department of Home Affairs_

The room was stunned.

Molly and Arthur read over Percy’s shoulder and were as stunned as their kids were.

“I don’t understand” was all Mrs. Weasley could say.

“I need to… uh-“ Mr. Weasley stumbled out of the room presumably to contact anyone who knew something about this.

Ginny looked at Harry, “Harry?”

“We will apply to be together, it will be okay.”

They finished their dinner and talked about the letters they had received that evening. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the table began to clear it self while dishes began to wash in the kitchen

Hermione stood up, “if it’s alright with everyone, I would like to return home. It’s been an uh- eventful evening.”  

Mrs. Weasley looked worried, “are you sure? We have enough- “  

Hermione shook her head, “it’s okay, I think I will feel better if I went home.”

As she gathered her things she thanked everyone and was assured she would be told if Mr. Weasley got any updates from the Ministry.

Once Hermione left the house, Ron chased after her.

“Hermione?”

Hermione smiled weakly. “Hello, Ronald.”

“Congratulations with uh- graduation from Hogwarts.”

“Thank you, I could have helped you to do the same thing.”

Ron shook his head, “No, it’s better that I went back anyways. But I was actually going to ask you if you uh- wanted to, you know… Because of the marriage law, get married? I mean it would spare us the trouble of having to deal with new people.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, she had no idea that he was going to bring that up of all things. “Ron, we were terrible to each other. We fought constantly. Maybe under different circumstances it would be better but I couldn’t do that to each other. And you know it.”

Ron nodded. “You’re right.”

Hermione embraced Ron and squeezed him tightly. If the world was different, he would be perfect. He’s loving and kind and protected her during the war, but to much has changed.

“Goodnight Ron.”

Ron smiled and Hermione apparated into the night.

Hermione found herself alone and in her spacious one bedroom flat in London. It was nice and quaint; the living room was white and had large windows on either side of the ornate fireplace. Her style was a mixture of modern and vintage. She was amazed she got it all together as quick as she did. The war left her homeless, so she decided to make a home for herself where she has access to the muggle world.

Hermione eventually fell asleep on the couch while re-reading the stupid letter she received early that day.

***

A few days had passed since that dreadful evening, but all Hermione can do is get herself dressed and keep herself busy.

She left her flat to run errands, Harry decided to meet up with her deciding he needed a dose of muggles in his life, as he stated.

They decided to sit for some tea before parting. There wasn’t a lot of errands to run when you have a charmed fridge for food and a charmed laundry machine to clean her clothing. She did have to buy some new towels for her bathroom.

“So, Ginny and I are officially engaged.”

Hermione smiled and hugged her best friend, “that’s amazing! Congratulations Harry, send my best to Ginny.”

“Of course, have you received your letter yet?”

Hermione shook her head while taking a sip of tea.

Harry nodded, “Ron got his. You will laugh when you find out who.”

Hermione smiled, “I need a good laugh, go ahead, tell me.”

“Luna.”

Hermione was shocked, “really? I wouldn’t have paired them together.”

“I said the same thing, not really funny when I think about it but it is surprising. The letter said that they were suitable together, and here’s the best part. After five years and two children, your allowed to separate.”

“Well that’s reasonable. I think its good though, she could brighten his life. He has been gloomy lately, its why him and I didn’t work out.”

Harry nodded, Luna can be very good for Ron. Maybe the Ministry knew what they were doing.

Hermione picked up her mail and returned to her apartment. She knew that the letter was in there and she did not want to open it.

She scanned the other envelopes, most were junk mail and bills but one was the start date for her new job at the ministry which was exciting and the thing she was most looking forward to. Finally, Hermione picked up the dreaded envelope and opened it. It read:

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_After much consideration, we are pleased to inform you that you have been partnered up with **Draco Lucius Malfoy.** You will need to make your own arrangements for meeting this individual and preparing the wedding. _

_As stated in the Marriage law, you are required to become married within the six-month period beginning now. Furthermore, two children will need to be produced, at least one child will need to be conceived within one year. A monthly visit to St. Mungo’s hospital is required to update the status of a woman’s pregnancy, or not. If a couple has trouble conceiving, a form will need to be written to the Ministry and St. Mungo’s staff will need to be informed immediately._

_Date of the wedding will need to be set as soon as possible and scheduled through the Ministry of Magic, Department of Home Affairs. A Ministry Official will attend the nuptial and spell the couple in order to comply with the Marriage law. Said spell will ensure that the couple will consummate the marriage ensuring the success of the law._

_Thank you for your cooperation._

_Best regards with your nuptials._

_Griselda Gwendolyn_

_Head of the Department of Home Affairs_

Fantastic.

_Draco Malfoy._

Why on earth would the Ministry pair her with Draco bloody Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

The war was over.

Many of his friends and family were either killed or are rotting away in a cell in Azkaban. Luckily for Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter made a statement about him and his mother saying that they both helped the cause by not killing Dumbledore and lying to Voldemort himself.

He remembered that day vividly. Only a short while ago, Draco and his mother stood in front of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement awaiting the verdict of the wizards in power. Usually at hearings such as these, witches and wizards are able to make statements that can help to decide a proper sentence for the individuals who were on trial. Harry Potter was expected to make a statement since he and Draco both went to school together and even faced against each other during the war. As a result, they were put on a mild probation where they couldn’t leave the house for a few months in order to track their whereabouts. If it wasn’t for Potter, it could have been a lot worse, like his father who was sitting in Azkaban.

To keep himself busy, Draco decided to try to complete his examinations to complete his final year at Hogwarts. It took some convincing since McGonagall was stern and wary of his intentions but she knew he was a mislead boy and he was capable of good, she saw that quality when he was a younger. However, Draco wanted to prove to her and himself that he was worthy of a second chance.

Trying to complete the examinations was incredibly difficult and he wasn’t sure that he could do it. To be fair, he did do fairly well when he was in school, but that felt like it was ages ago and Draco wasn’t sure if he could do it. However, he is in a house for a few months with his crying mother and what else can he do?

“Draco, darling.” His mother called out. Narcissa Malfoy walked in the Malfoy Manor Library and found her son reading quietly. “You have a few letters.”

 “From who?”

Narcissa shrugged and handed her son the envelopes. Malfoy sighed, his mother had changed so much after the war. If it wasn’t from losing her husband, it was most likely from losing her sister. To be fair, Narcissa Malfoy’s world did change and the worst part was that he didn’t know how to contact him.

“Mother? Are you-?”

Narcissa stopped before leaving the room. “I’m fine Draco.”

“But father-?”

“Should be in Azkaban after what he did. Look dear, he knew what he got himself into and he knew that I didn’t want to be apart of it.” Narcissa Malfoy left the room swiftly leaving Draco alone.

The first letter he read was from St. Mungo’s. He decided to apply for a position for helping to develop medicines. It was a remedial job that payed a decent amount and before the war he could get this job no problem but had to admit he was a bit nervous. He sent in a few references including McGonagall, which will hopefully bode well in his favour. 

_Dear Mr. Draco L. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we have a position as junior potion preparer in the medicinal wing. After receiving your results from Hogwarts as well as having an riveting discussion at your interview, we are impressed and proud for you to join our team. Report on the first of the month at 8 am for orientation._

_Regards,_

_Klaus Haerri_

_St. Mungo’s Hospital_

Draco smiled, he was proud that he got in on his own terms. He didn’t even read his letter from Hogwarts yet but he had a feeling it was going to be good. He spent weeks preparing for the interview and trying to make a decent impression since his last name usually left a fowl taste in people’s mouth. He was still amazed that the Ministry let him attend the interview. Draco was not wrong, when he opened the envelope to see the results he was incredibly proud to see fantastic grades, it can even rival that of the brightest witch of his generation, Hermione Granger.

Draco was still smiling and read his letter over and over again. He couldn’t believe and since his house arrest was nearly over, he was excited to take his first steps as a free man. His smile quickly faded however when he looked at the second letter/

The second letter was odd and on it read from the Ministry of Magic, Department of Home Affair. The usual letter he received from the Ministry of Magic was due to some issue resulting in their actions during the war. He received many letters during trials to make statements and clarify his actions. Trials were a long and tedious process where every time he opened his mouth, someone was sent to Azkaban. His trial was even worse, many people testified against him but few people including Potter, the Weasel and Granger tested in his favour which changed the outcome of his trial.

No, this letter was different. When he opened it, it read:

_Dear Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_Thank you for your contribution towards stopping He Who Shall Not be Named, I am sure it was most difficult for you. Many lives that were sacrificed for the greater good however, this has drastically decreased the population of wizards and witches and put our race on the brink of extinction. The Ministry of Magic has declared to establish a marriage law to combat this wizard extinction, starting now._

_This law will affect all individuals from ages 18 – 35 years of age, in which they will be assigned to be married within the next 6 months. One can request a partner if an assignment is not needed and will be required to fill out a form and be sent to the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible. Partnerships will be analyzed in order to have the best probability of success._

_This law will require married couples to produce at least 2 children. At least one of these children will need to be produced within a year of being married._

_A second letter will be tomorrow with your assigned partner. You are required to make arrangements to meet your partner and eventually marry your partner. Further information will be attached if there are troubles with the partnership or if a child is unable to be produced._

_Thank you for your time._

_Regards,_

_Griselda Gwendolyn_

_Head of the Department of Home Affairs_

Draco furrowed his brow. He just got his freedom back by being accepted at St. Mungo’s, and now he is being forced into this marriage with a woman who will hate him even without speaking to him.

Draco sighed. He was trying to change and now it seems that any progress that he has made since the war has been lost. Even though it hasn’t been that long since the war had ended, he felt like a new person and that a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Draco walked into the study where he found his mother writing a series of letters to anyone she knew who wasn’t incarcerated, obviously trying to have so normality in her life.

“Mother?”

“Yes, Draco?”

He handed over the letter the Ministry while snickering to himself. The last thing that his mother wanted was for a Malfoy to be married off to a random person, but given the circumstance he really didn’t have a choice.

Narcissa Malfoy got up from her seat, “How could this be? Who do they plant to marry you off? This won’t do! I here the Parkinson girl is available? Or maybe on of the Greengrass’s? I will write to them, well who ever I can. If I have it my way, we will keep the blood- Or… “

Narcissa started to trail off, or maybe Draco started to zone out. He did not want to be married, he didn’t want bring a child in to his messed-up family. Furthermore, why would the Ministry want another Malfoy? Especially with his father being in Azkaban.

Draco couldn’t take his mothers nonstop discussion about the marriage and so he retired early that night and ate dinner in his bedroom. Besides she probably already sent the request form to have a pure-blood marriage.

***

Narcissa Malfoy prayed for days since hearing about the new law that at least her son could marry a proper pure blood family, rather than some random, most-likely muggle-born girl. The request form was unfortunately the only thing she can do to keep this dream alive and to have a proper-pure blood family. Although she was proud of her blood status and the respect that follows that term, she was most disappointed in her husband. She cared for Lucius and supported him but the safety of her family was impacted during the war and that was a matter that would not be resolved. Now that most of her family and friends

“Draco! Come in here quick!”

“What is it?”

“They denied our request for you to marry one of the Greengrass girls.”

“Why?”

Draco sat down in front of his mother who was pacing around the room.

“Something to do with our stance during the war. Can you believe this? Now you have to marry some awful girl. This is terrible.” Narcissa Malfoy slumped into her chair. If she couldn’t have the family she wanted she would at least try to giver her son a decent future. How could the Ministry do this to them? They already took away so much from them.

“Mother its fine.”

“Fine? How can you say that!”

Draco leaned over to be closer to his mother and taking her hands in his, “everything will work out. You can’t expect for everything to go back to normal after the war.”

Narcissa nodded. There wasn’t more that they could do regardless of their protests to the marriage.

A house elf appeared to right side of Draco, “Sir?” it croaked while handing him a letter before disappearing again.

Narcissa eyed the letter grudgingly, full well knowing that it’s the letter with Draco’s match.

Draco opened the letter slowly reading the letter out loud:

_Dear Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_After much consideration, we are pleased to inform you that you have been partnered up with **Hermione Jean Granger**. You will need to make your own arrangements for meeting this individual and preparing the wedding._

_As stated in the Marriage law, you are required to become married within the six-month period beginning now. Furthermore, two children will need to be produced, at least one child will need to be conceived within one year. A monthly visit to St. Mungo’s hospital is required to update the status of a woman’s pregnancy, or not. If a couple has trouble conceiving, a form will need to be written to the Ministry and St. Mungo’s staff will need to be informed immediately._

_Date of the wedding will need to be set as soon as possible and scheduled through the Ministry of Magic, Department of Home Affairs. A Ministry Official will attend the nuptial and spell the couple in order to comply with the Marriage law. Said spell will ensure that the couple will consummate the marriage ensuring the success of the law._

_Thank you for your cooperation._

_Best regards with your nuptials._

_Griselda Gwendolyn_

_Head of the Department of Home Affairs_

Narcissa got out of her seat and walked out of the room, cursing to herself that her son has to marry a mudblood witch.

Draco read the letter over and over again. Hermione Granger was going to be his wife? The mother of his children? Isn’t she marrying that weasel? Well… I guess not now. How did they think they were a good match anyways? They have done nothing but argue for the past several years.

Malfoy sat at a desk with a bit of stationary and tapped his fingers. He knew it was probably best to get the wedding out of the way, no point in dragging it out especially when they have to spend the rest of their lives together.

_Granger,_

_We should probably set up a meeting to discuss the Marriage Law. Is tomorrow alright? You are welcome to meet at Malfoy Manor for lunch unless it is uncomfortable for you._

_D.M._

Malfoy attached the note to Merlin, an eagle owl that belonged to the family for years.

“Take this to Granger.”

As the owl flew off, he leaned back in his chair just thinking that this will be an interesting meeting.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Each morning Hermione woke up to the most annoying but effective, muggle alarm clock. Now most witches and wizards would be dubious of her choice, since magic is often used primarily as opposed to the primitive technology used by muggles. Hermione enjoyed using muggle things, but she has taken a few liberties with a few things in her flat. For one thing, the post is delivered directly to her flat without having to visit the mail box, the refrigerator remains fully stocked even when depleted and the flat remains clean without a finger lifted.

She enjoyed the alterations she made, especially since her neighbours would become less suspicious if her post was delivered by owls or if they spotted some wizarding delicacies in her groceries. However, Hermione would not abandon using such muggle devices since doing so would distance herself from the muggle she once was and the family she left behind before the war.

Only her close friends like Harry Potter and the Weasley’s ever knew that she erased her parent’s memory of her. Hermione wanted to be certain that they could live a happy life if she did not make it through the war. While erasing her parent’s memory, Hermione gave them knew identities in order to properly hide them from death eaters and any other individuals that could hurt them.

She still thinks about her parents and what they were doing, and if they were okay, and perhaps even one day she can reunite them all. However, for now, she would keep her distance until all things are settled and then find her parents.

Hermione emerged from her bedroom to make a cup of tea for her morning breakfast.

Her mornings were often quite dull, but in a few short days she will begin at the Ministry of Magic and fulfilling a purpose. It has been quite to be in such a terrible state for so long and now live life like nothing happened.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

Hermione looked up to her kitchen window and pursed her lips. People were still clueless that she lives in a magicless neighbor hood with muggle neighbours.

_Wonderful, now my neighbours will become suspicious about owls,_ Hermione thought.

Hermione looked at the owl and frowned, knowing that it belonged to the Malfoy family. She instantly knew that it had something to do with the marriage law in placed recently. No doubt its Malfoy writing something horrible and sarcastic.

Truthfully, she almost completely forgot about the marriage law. Almost like a terrible dream and yet, here it is. The one thing that would bring the situation back to reality. Hermione let the owl in and gave it some treats she had as she began to look the letter in her hand.

Hermione sighed and opened the letter and read:

_Granger,_

_We should probably set up a meeting to discuss the Marriage Law. Is tomorrow alright? You are welcome to meet at Malfoy Manor for lunch unless it is uncomfortable for you._

_D.M._

Lovely. Just lovely.

_Well at least he wasn’t horrible about it,_ she thought.

Hermione’s eyes hovered over the word tomorrow. Since the letter was posted yesterday, it meant today. She would have to meet him today at _Malfoy Manor,_ a place she promised herself that she would never return to.

Hermione sighed, but began to write a letter back to Malfoy.

_Draco,_

_I will see you for lunch._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione quickly gave it back to the owl and let it fly back to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione took a deep breath. How could she say no to going to Malfoy’s family home? If it wasn’t now, she would eventually have to go to this dreaded place because it is his home. Besides, her experiences in that house was based on the people and not the house it self.

Hermione debated on telling Harry and Ron but decided against it. They would have never understood her decision anyways.

As the morning faded away, Hermione began to get dressed for her lunch with Malfoy. She attempted to tame her hair while putting on a navy skirt with a beige sweater. It was the most appropriate thing she could think of that would at least not make her stand out.

As Hermione left she kissed Crookshanks on the head and proceeded to Malfoy Manor.

\---

Once Draco received Hermione’s letter on her intent to come to his house for lunch. He had to make the house look presentable and less daunting as well as provide a decent meal for her. He decided that they would eat and talk in the gardens since the house is horribly stuffy and unbearable even for him. Besides, the greenery would provide a nice atmosphere as opposed to the house.

Narcissa frowned at her son as he proceeded to make a fuss over a muggle-born witch. He had even bothered to put on a pair of trousers and a white button-down shirt.

“Darling, I will be going out for lunch so that I don’t interfere with your…date?”

“It is not a date mother.”

Narcissa laughed, “I’m sure that it is, or else why would you have bothered with all of this.” Narcissa waved her arms over where her son was standing, “just face it, you care what she thinks.”

“Do you blame me? She has to marry me and I doubt she is happy about that, so I am trying to make sure it is at least tolerable.”

Narcissa nodded, “fine then. I will see you for dinner.”

Draco nodded, it was nice that she was at least leaving the house as opposed to staying cooped up for months as they previously were.

_Ding Dong._

The house doorbell chimed throughout Malfoy Manor, signalling Hermione’s arrival.

Draco made his way to the front door and opened it and was pleasantly surprised. Hermione looked a lot prettier than he remembered. He always thought she was pretty in school but would often make fun of her due to him being an horrible person.

“Hello, please come in.” Draco weakly smiled and stepped aside for her to enter the massive house.

“I, uh- set up lunch outside in the gardens. I thought it would be… nice.”

Hermione nodded and followed him to the gardens.

Hermione studied Malfoy as he walked, he looked… different. She forgot that he wasn’t horribly ugly and that he was quite tall. But most importantly, he looked softer. His once hardened expression had softened, most likely due to the outcome of the war. Yet, he still had his trademarked jawline and his hypnotic silver eyes.

Hermione sat down across Draco in silence.

It was odd coming together especially in this circumstance.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking.

“Thank you for inviting me. I think its quite smart to get a handle on this situation as early as possible.”

Draco nodded as he poured tea in Hermione’s cup.

“However, I feel like we need to talk first. About who we are and what we want to achieve.”

Draco put down the tea kettle, “very well, shall I go first?”

Hermione nodded. It felt like she was at an interview. The conversation was incredibly stiff and impersonal.

“Very well. I suppose I should begin what happened after the war. As I am sure you can remember the trial, my mother and I were put under house arrest. I ended up completing my final year at Hogwarts, with a lot of begging from McGonagall. I uh- received a position at St Mungo’s, so I shall be working their instead of the Malfoy family business which I do detest. Most importantly Hermione, I want to say that I am trying to change.

Draco pulled out his arm and began to unbutton his sleeve to show a very burned and non-existent death mark. He hovered his arm over the table so that Hermione could see.

Hermione gasped. It was completely burned.

“You did that?”

Draco nodded, “I couldn’t live with the reminder especially if I want to change what I did and fix my mistakes.”

Draco looked down and once again, covered his arm with his sleeve.

Hermione looked at him in silence. She never would have considered how much he was affected. Hermione always considered Draco to be somewhat in a tough situation, but nothing more of it.

“I am sorry Draco. When did you do that?”

“Before the trials. I thought if I had to be sent to Azkaban, the dementors would be torture enough. That they would regardless make me feel horrible, so I burned it off of myself.”

Draco smiled, “your turn.”

Hermione cleared her throat, he had been so honest. How odd.

“Oh well, where do I begin. Well I did the same thing you did, I completed my last year at Hogwarts. Then I applied to work for the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I am hoping to work my way up to become Deputy of the Department. For now, I will be working for the Improper Use of Magic Office.”

Draco shifted in his seat. He was uncomfortable with the idea that Hermione is pursuing a career that involves pursuing criminals and a short while ago, he was considered one of those criminals.

“I suppose now we should talk about the, uh- marriage law.”

Hermione stiffened and nodded.

“Now I don’t plan on becoming the lady of this house. I am Hermione Granger, I understand that I have to uh- marry… okay?”

Draco started to laugh, which only made Hermione a little angry. “Listen, I know you don’t-“

“Hermione, stop. I don’t expect you to become Lady Malfoy. Honestly, I haven’t enjoyed living here since I was little. So, if you want to live somewhere else that is completely fine.”

Hermione sighed, “Oh goodness, thank you. In the efforts of being honest, I wasn’t particularly excited in coming here.”

Draco slightly smiled, “huh, try living here.”

Hermione just stared back at Draco, not knowing what to say next. She obviously did not want to live here. It is one thing to visit here and keep a brave face, however it is another thing all together to live at Malfoy Manor.

“I mean…” Draco trailed off not really knowing how to make this situation at least decent.

“I feel like we need to set ground rules. I understand we are required to be married in a 6-month period and have two children. I don’t think we should prolong this experience.”

Draco stood from up from his seat and started to pace, “I agree, I think we should set the date, find a house for both of us to live in and take it from there.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Hermione shrugged.

“I’m sorry I am just not use to you being nice to me. I understand we were probably not each other’s first choice, but we can at least be friends so that our uh- marriage… won’t be a complete mess.”

Draco nodded. “I will write the letter to the ministry then. I suppose we should start looking for a different house?”

“yes, absolutely.”

Draco walked Hermione to the front door to say goodbye. It was a terribly awkward conversation that was finally over.

Draco awkwardly smiled at her, she was in truth, very pretty and it made him very nervous. He opened the door expecting her to say good bye and leave, but she leaned to kiss him on the cheek which made him blush furiously. _O_ _h wow, she kissed me,_ he thought.

Hermione left Draco speechless as she apparated to her flat in London.

Hermione looked at Crookshanks and screamed exasperatedly thinking,  _Why did I kiss him?_


	4. Chapter 4

Truth be told, Hermione was exhausted.

She couldn’t be happier for working in the ministry but she was tired. How could she not be? The war took a toll on everyone, the trials against the death eaters took a told on everyone. And now, this soon-to-be marriage will be a toll on everyone involved.

What she needed was a vacation. _Ha,_ she thought to herself. When was she suppose to do this? Before or after the marriage to Draco Malfoy? Maybe a honeymoon? - _Ha could you imagine going on a honeymoon with him?_ Or perhaps, before having children with him?

From her kitchen, Hermione brought all of her favourite snacks into the living room where she already began her favourite romantic comedy; _Bridget Jones’ Diary._ If she couldn’t take a vacation, she would sure see fit that she can sit at home eating what she wanted to eat and watching what ever movie she wanted to watch. Her wedding with Malfoy was nearly a week away and she had no idea how it was going to change her life.

As a result, she is going to live her life by eating junk food and watching amazingly terrible movies. It is a small victory in the grand scheme of things but it is a victory that made her content.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Hermione emerged from her mountain of sweet and salty treats and groaned. She wasn’t an unfit person but anyone else who was having a lazy day would to be upset if they had to get up to answer the door.

Hermione walked toward the door and looked at the floor-length mirror to see that she didn’t look like a total train wreck. As she looked through the small hole in the door and was greeted by the sight of a light blonde with steel grey eyes.

Hermione opened the door, “uh- hello… Would you like to come in?”

Draco nodded and walked in. He stood their awkwardly while looking around her flat, no doubt that it was probably the first time he stood in a flat the belongs to a muggle building.

He gestured over to the mountain of food Hermione accumulated, “I see that you had guests, sorry to bother you.”

Hermione rubbed the base of her neck and awkwardly smiled, “uh- yeah it was… intimate.” Hermione walked over to her mess and waved her wand reciting a charm to clean the mess up, still slightly embarrassed that her “guests” was just her binge-watching movies.

“Would you like a drink Draco? Wine? Or perhaps tea?”

Draco nodded, “tea would be lovely thank you.”

Hermione nodded while reciting a different incantation to prepare the two of them tea. “Is everything alright Draco? You said sorry and thank you since being here.”

Draco glared at his fiancé, “I am capable of being decent.”

The tea kettle sang and began to pour itself in to two tea cups that were perfectly placed on a tray. “Why don’t we sit on the sofa over there…” Hermione brought the tray over and placed it on the coffee table while sitting down.

Draco slowly made his way over still taking in his surroundings.

“Have you never been in a muggle style flat?”

“I have learned about the muggle advancements at Hogwarts but it is a lot different when you see it in front of you.” He stated while staring at her television, still turned on to _Bridget Jones’s Diary._

Hermione took her tea cup and placed three sugars and stirring it till they dissolve.

“Well I don’t want to waste your time so I will get right to the point. First, my mother would like to narrow down the guest lists to the wedding…”

Hermione nodded, “okay, there is Harry and every member of the Weasley’s… Luna Lovegood will probably come with Ron so I would like her father to come as well. Actually, I would like everyone to invite their expected partners with them to. I would like Neville Longbottom to come as well… I think that is all. I mean, we don’t want it to big right?”

Draco nodded writing it down on a notepad, using a refined quill.

“-and your parents?’

“No, just the people I said. Thank you.” Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She does not want to deal with the issue of her obliviated parents on a night where she was supposed to eat junk food.

“Is there anything else?”

Draco nodded noting her discomfort, “yes. Last week we agreed about decorations. You still need to pick out your dress, mother has offered to pay for it on the contingency that she is able to come. Is that all right?”

“I suppose so…”

“Thank you… um what else. Oh, uh- there are a few cottages that we should look at for after we get married. I’ve already narrowed it down to a few places just so that this process isn’t long and grueling.” Draco began to take out pictures from his pocket of three lovely cottages presumably in nice wizard villages near the manor. “Each of them will do perfectly fine, just a matter of choosing which one.”

Hermione picked up each picture examining it carefully, not much can be told from the outside of the house but each is quite adorable. Hermione looked up at Draco who was staring at her intensely. “Do you have a favourite Draco?”

“Well, the stone cottage with the ivy and the garden seems nice. It’s in a muggle-wizard neighbourhood which is odd but I can deal with that I suppose. It has three bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. It is a lot smaller than the Manor but I believe it will do.”

Hermione looked closer at Draco’s choice and giggled. The house was pretty large and in no way is small but compared to the Manor it was tiny. The house appeared to be perched on a hill with a large stair case leading to the great front wooden door. It’s entirety was in an L-shape which made the house look like a Spanish villa. The garage was blue witch matched the window shutters and exposed beams. There was a window which sat upon the 2 of the 3 garages had pink flowers growing below it and finally the bedroom which is most likely the master bedroom had French doors which opened up to a porch.

Draco pointed to another wooden door next to the 3rd garage, “I believe that door leads to a second kitchen located in the basement. Proper I suppose for the elves-“

“No.”

Draco gave a confused look, “I’m sorry?”

“Draco the house is fine, its quite large but magnificent. But if we are doing this together, I will not have elves in my house working for us. I am the founding member of S.P.E.W. which I know you know what-“

“Okay, okay. No elves, please don’t lecture me we are not even married yet.” Draco giggled and winked at Hermione.

_Did he just have the audacity to wink at me? Excuse me?_ Hermione’s mouth gaped open like a cod fish and then pursed her lips together. “Alright smart guy, just you wait then. I have a lot to say and you won’t stop me.”

“I know,” he stated simply.

Draco got up from his seat, “well, that’s all I have got. Mother will send an owl to try to set up a meeting time.”

Hermione walked him to the door it seemed odd just like the last time they met. In school it was always so difficult since they were on opposing sides and nothing was shared but hatred. Hermione opened the door and smiled, “well thank you for coming, it actually wasn’t that bad.”

Draco smiled, “well thank you… I guess. Goodbye Hermione.”

Draco proceeded to reach out his hand for a handshake. _A handshake?_

Hermione hesitantly took it, “goodbye Draco.”

After Draco left, Hermione waved her wand to bring back her mountain of tasty treats and resume _Bridget Jones’s Diary._ However, how can she think of what happens between Bridget and Mr. Darcy guy when Draco offered her a handshake of all things.

_A handshake! After I kissed him on the cheek! What am I? His grandmother?_

Hermione groaned loudly which woke Crookshanks up from his slumber. “Sorry to disturb you little prince, go back to bed.”

***

Hermione stood outside of the burrow awkwardly and lifting her grey heals so they didn’t sink into the grass. The last time she was here was when Ron tried to propose, she knew that she made the right decision and did not regret it. Truthfully, she hadn’t given it much of a thought if it was going to be awkward this evening, she was so preoccupied with Draco’s handshake that she completely forgot about Ron. Hermione was just excited to have a nice homecooked meal from Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione smoothed down the wrinkles in her while blouse and her black capris dress plants. She looked quite formal but she had no time to change after work.

Hermione knocked on the burrow’s door and was greeted by a pinked faced Mrs. Weasley. “Hermione! Fantastic, we were about to start eating with out you.”

“Sorry about that, things ran later than I wanted to.”

Hermione sat down at the table next to Ginny and Percy Weasley. Percy went on and on as usual discussing his role at the ministry and how it was so important. Surprisingly, Ron was there which was unusual since the semester begun at Hogwarts, but Minerva does have a sweet spot for the family after the war.

Hermione leaned over to Ginny, who was sitting quietly as Percy gushed over his new assignment at work, “Ginny?” She whispered.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you a favour that you promise not to tell anyone?”

Ginny shrugged, “Sure?”

Hermione lowered her voice even further, “do you mind coming wedding dress shopping with me? I have to go with Draco’s mother, and I prefer to have one person there that I trust.”

Ginny smiled, trying to contain her excitement. “Absolutely. How could I miss this? Also when have you ever called Malfoy by his first name?”

“It’s a long story that I need to explain-“

“Okay do it now.”

“Ginny, no!” Hermione said softly, “It’s a long story…”

“You are telling me that you want to listen to Percy about his job? Or Ron about his many duties of being a prefect. I swear he is just as annoying as Percy.”

Hermione sighed, “fine. Long story short, we call eachother by our first names since we are going to be married and all. We meet for tea on day and it ended with me kissing him on the cheek and then last night after discussing other things regarding about our marriage, he gave me a handshake.”

It was a long statement to say in a short period of time as well as quietly so no one hears.

“A handshake?”

“So, you think it’s weird to.”

Ginny shrugged, “listen, I do not want you to over think it. But yes, I would be confused to, especially if you like him”

Hermione gasped, “I don’t like him… we are just in a unfortunate circumstance that we are dealing with together.”

Ginny smiled, “sure Hermione, what ever you say.”

“Hermione!” Arthur Weasley called out, “obviously we know how Percy is doing at the ministry, how is your adjustment?”

Hermione smiled, “It is actually going better than I would have ever thought. I am really enjoying it.”

Other than Percy piping in again about how his life is so important at the ministry, the rest of the dinner went quite smoothly. Everyone seemed a bit more themselves as opposed to the last dinner when life seemed a bit more disorganized.

Hermione said her goodbyes and left the burrow, she couldn’t wait to take off her shoes in order to put on something more ill-fitting and way comfier. Hermione laid down in bed and instead of wracking her head with ideas of what the handshake could mean, she decided to forget about it completely.

_It was just a handshake._

***

Draco kicked his shoes off after a long and tiring day at St. Mungos.

Well to be completely honest, it was a fine day. What made it difficult was that he spent every moment not working thinking of why he gave Hermione a handshake when he could have kissed her. A handshake of all things, a high-five probably would have been better than a handshake.

_I should have hugged her at least…_

Draco waved his wand changing him in to his pajamas and then proceeded to collapse on his bed, to tired to even think what was better than a handshake.


End file.
